


Comfort in a Home

by Tellemaiyah



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, Could be either or, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Reference to other Awakening children, Revelations Route, no beta we die like the characters in this fic, robin!inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellemaiyah/pseuds/Tellemaiyah
Summary: Essentially, some kind of final battle is taking place in Valla. Laslow and Azura have an established relationship by this point.———————————“I don’t... I don’t think people would like me.” Her voice was trembling slightly.Laslow could feel the warm blood from a previous stab wound starting to pool underneath him, but he felt too exhausted to move or even care.“They would love you,” he replied softly.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Lazward | Laslow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Comfort in a Home

Laslow sat against the ruins of what used to be the wall of a fort. It was made of marble, and the cool sensation of it against his back helped to ease his aching muscles. He could hear the battle still raging some ways away, but he was far too tired to continue. Just as Azura was, he presumed, as she was lying right beside him and had been there before even he had. As if hearing his thoughts, she lifted her head to look blearily at him and dropped it onto his shoulder. Laslow sighed and wrapped an arm around her in return.

A moment of silence passed. Laslow gazed at the clouds as they slowly blew by.

“...Would you like to come home with me? After the war, I mean,” he eventually asked.

Azura’s voice was quiet and thoughtful when she replied. “What do you mean?”

“My homeland. It’s...very far from here. No one would know you, you’d have no history... It would be,” he coughed, “a new start.”

“I don’t... I don’t think people would like me.” Her voice was trembling slightly.

Laslow could feel the warm blood from a previous stab wound starting to pool underneath him, but he felt too exhausted to move or even care.

“They would love you,” he replied softly, “Mother was a dancer and a singer just like you. She was shy and graceful as well. You two... are very similar. Father... he would enjoy talking to you, sparring with you. He would probably even ask for your advice. My sister, she would have loved you. Loved having another girl to talk with.”

Azura didn’t speak, and for a moment he was afraid he’d lost her, but he could feel her breathing, and she shifted a little in his arms.

“I mean, the ones you have met adore you. Odin’s constantly going on about your ethereal presence, and Selena raves about your sense of fashion. I’m sure the others would feel the same.” He took a deep breath and gathered what strength he had left to continue. “Gerome would appreciate your quiet nature. Laurent would love to write about your hometown. Cynthia would think a princess from another world was the coolest thing. Brady would-,” he cut himself of with a hoarse chuckle, “he would probably burst into tears at the chance to accompany your song. Nah would enjoy having a mature friend with dragon blood...”

He drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

“They would- they would love to meet you. All of them.”

“They sound lovely.” Her voice was so soft now, that he could barely make it out, but he heard her.

“They are,” he said. After a small pause, he added,

“Inigo would have loved you.”

She gave no answer.

“He would have loved your hair, and the way it streams behind you as you dance. He would have loved your laughter, the laughter that’s so rare, but sounds as beautiful and pure as a little silver bell. Your voice, that can entrance and give courage and show love like nothing else can. Your hands, that look so small and delicate, like flower petals, next to his. He would have loved to give you a place where you belong. A place where memories of the past and memories of the future can no longer haunt either of you.”

Azura remained still by his side.

“And he would have loved to hear you call him by his name,” he said.

The sound of the fighting had since grown silent. He vaguely wondered if they had won. The sky was bright, and the birds were singing, so he supposed they must have. Satisfied with that thought, he relaxed against the stone.

He hoped Owain and Severa were safe.

“Mother,” he whispered, “please forgive me.”

Inigo closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK GUYS, MAYBE THEY DON’T DIE, THEY JUST PASSED OUT.
> 
> Um, Happy Birthday, Inigo??  
> I’m sorry, I have a happy fic about these two in progress, but that one refused to be written. So I gift you with death.


End file.
